


两个很丧的中年男人是怎么搞到床上去的

by kutnahorabones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 对话体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Summary: 接《倒霉孩子》剧情，两人45岁，这时阿斯托利亚已去世多年。拆官配哈金，不喜勿入，谢谢。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. 还记得年少时的梦吗

哈利下了班从飞路网到了马尔福庄园。  
自从他们两家的倒霉孩子闹了那一场之后，他俩关系就慢慢缓和起来。德拉科家有酒有吃的但没有看见他就一惊一乍的各路人马，渐渐地倒成了哈利下班以后最经常的去处。  
他俩一般会在德拉科家喝点儿酒，然后东拉西扯地聊天。因为没有亲戚啊战友啊之类的情分，所以想说什么就说什么，不开心了就散场，过几天情绪淡了再说。  
德拉科今天拿了一瓶苏格兰单一麦芽威士忌出来。如今他们都45岁，品味都走向了中年。  
“15岁的时候绝对想不到45岁的时候会在你家跟你喝酒。”哈利看着灯光下的酒杯。  
“15岁的时候你被我打得真惨。”德拉科说。  
“明明是我把你打得很惨。”哈利反驳。  
“算了。不跟你挣这个，没意思。”德拉科喝了一口，这个酒的泥煤味儿不错。  
“那时候真年轻啊。”哈利感慨，“我最近觉得特别没劲。我周围的人有一半不是离婚就是出轨要么就是分居。明明结婚的时候都是认真的，怎么最后这样了呢？我们怎么就过成这样了呢？”  
“我怎么知道。我只知道我太太活着的时候，我没有想过哪怕一次找别的女人。”  
“你太太都过世五年了吧，不是说你太太那时候让你再找一个女的过？”  
“没想过。世界上再也没有她那样的女人了。我再也不找女的了。再说我现在这样也挺好。”  
“你好什么？没老婆，儿子懒得理你。不过说实在的，我倒是羡慕你。”  
“羡慕我什么？中年丧妻？”  
“是啊。也比我离婚要强啊。”  
“你知不知道你这话说起来特别欠揍啊？信不信我……”  
“你不会揍我的。我们都不年轻了。”  
“唉，记不记得那次你用神锋无影？虽然我差点儿死了，可是那时候一言不合就打一架，能动手绝不动嘴。”  
“怎么不记得，厕所分手嘛，打得多痛快，要不是斯内普，你肯定就挂了。唉，现在打都懒得打了。”  
“我想他。”  
“我也想他。”他们黯然，喝了一杯，敬斯内普。  
“说起来，你是为什么离婚啊？你出轨了？金妮出轨了？你俩当年不是爱得死去活来的？”  
“都没有出轨。就过着觉得特没劲。我老加班，出差，事实分居时间长了她说孩子都大了，要不就离了吧。我说行啊，离就离吧。”  
“你这是怄气离的婚？”  
“没怄气，特别和平。当时我挺伤心的，”哈利又喝了一口，“你知道吗？我伤心的不是我前妻要跟我离婚，而是她说离婚的时候我一点儿感觉都没有，特别麻木。为了这，我就特难受。我怎么就跟她过到这份儿上了呢？”  
“我怎么知道。我老婆死的时候我难受得不行，你让我替她死了我都愿意。”  
“所以我羡慕你啊，你以后回想起来，永远都是你老婆多美，你多爱她，她多爱你，你俩的幸福在最美好的时候戛然而止，留下的只有怀念和悲伤。她是你心头的朱砂痣，夜半的白月光。我呢？我是她的蚊子血，面包渣。要是我哪次出任务的时候挂了，她一定会永远记得我是个大英雄，想起我就难受。”  
“不会吧？你这么爱她？那你还离婚。”  
“我也就想想。我当然还是愿意活着。所以啊，”哈利叹气，“我就很伤心，年轻的时候，我们什么都没有，可我那时候真的愿意为了她死啊，现在孩子家庭都有了，那种为了她愿意死的感觉却怎么也回忆不起来了。”  
“算了，不提。你不是还有事业嘛。好好搞你的事业，争取青史留名，光宗耀祖。”德拉科劝他。  
“我已经青史留名光宗耀祖了谢谢。他们都希望我加把劲当部长。可是我不想当部长。”哈利说出了在亲友面前都说不出口的真心话。  
“你不是部长大热门吗？”  
“其实我就喜欢当傲罗，出任务。其次是当司长，带手下出任务，特有成就感。我不喜欢搞行政的那些东西。”  
“嗯。我看得出来。你这人不合适搞政治，”德拉科说，“你也就跟我说说，这话你说出去那些后援团得气死。”  
“是啊，我哪敢跟他们说呢。他们都说你卡在司长位子上多少年了，努力啊，我也就只好努力。”  
“你可不是一个人，多少人的名利指着你呢。”  
“你说我们怎么就过得这么拖泥带水了呢？比方说，多少次我来喝酒你刻薄尖酸把我气得要死，要是以前我肯定揍你了，但是我现在魔杖都懒得掏了，我脑子里都是万一你死了或者重伤我得写多少页的报告啊，烦都烦死了。然后只好拂袖而去。”  
“你就是打不过我。别给自己贴金了。”  
“懒得理你。”  
“懒得理我你还来？”  
“你这儿喝酒不要钱。”  
“你缺钱？”  
“唉，”哈利叹气，“我就是什么都不缺才没劲。你说我要是缺钱，我还能努力努力，对吧？说起来你倒是挺上进的，你这院长当得挺好。”  
“我也不是上进。我太太临终前跟我说我以后要是一个人的话，就多出去走走，别闷坏了。后来他们来找我。我想，就当出去走走吧。于是就去了。我这院长当得无欲无求的，所以上下倒也满意。”德拉科想起来他亲爱的亡妻心里还是难过。  
“所以我羡慕你啊。要是你太太活着，你未必这么听她的话。”  
“我也没有很听她的话。她让我再找个女的，我到现在也没找。”  
“你还是很有市场的。你看你长得挺帅的，身材健康，有名有利的，对你感兴趣的姑娘肯定不少。”哈利给他分析。  
“那种女的要是你看得上么？”德拉科翻个白眼，“你离婚之后身边这种女的也不少吧。”  
“看不上，确实看不上。”哈利点头。  
“你前妻最近在跟我们医院一个小十来岁的年轻治疗师约会，你也挺有中年男人的魅力的，加把劲，输人不输阵。”  
“老子凭实力单身，前妻找了小奶狗不影响我单身的乐趣！”哈利非常气愤，但是他突然对一件事情感兴趣，“你真的觉得我有中年男人的魅力？”  
“是啊，你身材保持得还行，气质不油腻，收拾收拾也十分过得去了。谈吐也不算空洞无聊，做事也算从容。我看你不带粉丝滤镜。还是很客观的。”  
“唉。谢谢你这么客观评价我。”哈利敬德拉科。  
“没什么。咱们也认识这么多年了。说实在的，除了你那几个特别铁的，谁有我了解你啊。”  
“你一直不找，这么多年怎么解决需求的……？”总算能问出这个他很好奇的问题了。  
德拉科很冷漠，“手。”  
“我也是。这样好，清静。”  
“你不是刚离婚？”  
“不是分居嘛，好多年没有过了。你说你不打算再找女的了？”  
“对。”  
“男的呢？”哈利放下酒杯看着德拉科。  
“你转了这么大圈子是为了这个？”德拉科很惊讶，“你什么时候学得这么狡猾奸诈了？我看错你了啊。”  
“我哪有那么心机，这不是话说到这儿了嘛，我这是水到渠成。你不乐意我也无所谓。”  
“来都来了。那就来吧。”  
彩蛋  
“人生真是无法预料啊。我15岁的时候可是钢铁直男啊，哪里会料到45岁要跟你搞。”  
“说起来……我15岁的时候还是想过的。”  
“靠。”  
“所以啊，人生还是要有梦想，万一将来实现了呢？”  
（不要问我哪句是谁说的，黑灯瞎火的，谁知道谁说的。）


	2. 往事不要再提

哈利下了班又到马尔福庄园来了。这次他自己带了一瓶酒来。  
“恭喜你啊。”德拉科先举杯，哈利最近当上部长了，虽然他很不情愿，虽然他希望永远当司长，但是为了周围人的期待还是努力加油去当了部长。  
“你存心损我。”哈利很不开心，他知道德拉科知道他是在那个位置上身不由己才当的部长。  
“说对了，我就是存心的。还有，你前妻跟小奶狗分手了。”  
“真的？”哈利立刻表现出关怀，“我就说这种年纪太轻的不靠谱，我要不要去安慰她一下？”  
“不要急着幸灾乐祸，实际上是你前妻把小奶狗甩了。”  
“你怎么知道得这么详细？”  
“小奶狗不是圣芒戈的吗？被甩了以后茶饭不思，无心工作，引发同事不满和医患矛盾，我作为院长当然要主动关心他的精神情况。他哭得跟狗一样把事情都告诉我了，说是为了一个小狼狗。还说要一直等金妮回头。”  
“小狼狗又是什么鬼？”  
“小奶狗给我看了照片，一个魁地奇运动员。”  
“难道是照着我年轻时候的样子找的？”  
“我看那个小狼狗比你年轻时帅多了，客观地说。你要不要看照片？要的话我告诉你名字，你自己搜一下。”  
“不必了。说句公道话，她以前念书的时候就很受男生欢迎。现在也算是放开我这棵树，重新回归大森林了。”  
“是啊，那时候她男朋友可是像走马灯一样换啊。”  
“她就是拿他们练手而已，其实是为了吸引我的注意力。”  
“都三十年过去了。人家已经主动离开你了。你就别沉醉在过去的光荣里了，面对现实吧。”  
“她当初为了追我费了多少力气，怎么就到了这一步呢。”哈利总是想不通。  
“人会变的。你们变化不同步，就出问题了。我跟我太太就总能同步变化，唉，我们真是太合拍了。”  
“那么合拍，你老婆变成死人的时候你怎么没跟上这个变化呢？”  
“破特！”  
“抱歉。”  
“这个问题我可以回答你。我太太最后几年总是跟我说，要好好把斯科皮养大，看到他结婚生子，看到他的孩子也有孩子。要我把她那份一起好好活下去。当然还有再找个人过，这你都知道了。”德拉科把头转向哈利看不到的暗处。  
“其实你干得不错，真的，”哈利给自己倒了一杯酒。“你说是不是像我爸那样为了我和我妈死了，或者像斯内普对我妈那样才是真正的爱情？”  
“不算吧，活着的时候分道扬镳，死了帮她带儿子，好吧，也算吧。”  
“所以只有得不到的才是爱情吗？或者说像你和你太太以及我爸妈那样，早早就没了才是爱情？”  
“别问我。我不知道。反正我有过了，而且永远都不会变质和消退。爱情这事儿在我这儿已经结束了，再见。”德拉科把酒杯举起来，敬他永远长青的爱情。  
“你会想她吧？想她的时候怎么办？”  
“当然想。想的时候就去她墓前看看，反正就在我家。”  
“你能忍着不用时间转换器回去看她，我也是佩服你的自控力。”  
“她死前千万叮嘱我别用的。她说不要试着改变过去，要往前看。”  
“所以，你太太说的话，除了重新找个老婆，你都听了。”  
“对。”  
“我对我前妻也是什么话都听，她让我干什么我都去，为什么我就离婚了呢？”  
“可能有时候她希望你反对？”  
“是。有时候我也觉得是这样。可是我累，我不想去揣测她的心理，我希望她给我简单直白地指令我照做就行。”  
“那就是说你听话不是因为你爱她而是因为你烦了。这就是你跟我的不同，我听我太太的话是因为我爱她。她也知道我会因为爱她而去做我勉强答应她的事。”  
“我也不是不知道，年轻的时候我也是热衷于此道，可是如今我猜不动了。她让我干什么我就干什么，我就想着，嗯，我做了她让我做的事，她就满意了。就连她让我离婚时，都是这样。”  
“我理解不了这种心情。我自从跟我太太订婚以后，我们就再也没有需要揣测过对方的心理。我多希望能再揣测一下她想什么，可是她永远什么都不会想了。”德拉科一口饮尽。  
哈利给德拉科倒了一杯，看他有点伤感，岔开话题，“哎，我今天带的这个威士忌也是单一麦芽的，你可以喝喝看跟你上次那个比怎么样。”  
“你上次还说不喜欢单一麦芽威士忌。”  
“这不是被你洗脑了吗。啤酒喝着没劲，烈酒喝不动了，葡萄酒没闲心品，也就威士忌了。”  
“挺好一东西怎么被你说得这么残次。明明可以是首选啊，被你说成无可奈何的选择。”  
“这酒是我当上部长以后去苏格兰视察工作的时候去酒庄拿的，老板告诉我说是确实是最好的。”哈利看着杯子里的琥珀色液体，心想为什么德拉科家的灯光这么舒服。  
“破特啊，你口口声声说不想当部长，一当上你就腐化了啊。”  
“唉，我按市价给钱了，很贵的，主要是有人给我讲讲，我不至于花大价钱上当买差的，对吧。我为了那帮人当着部长这么累，总得有点福利吧。”  
“还可以。能入口。”德拉科喝了一口，一般这种话就是他对别人拿来的酒的最好评价了。  
“还不错吧，”哈利有点得意，“可惜只能跟你喝了。为什么我过到45岁就只剩下能跟你喝酒？”  
“有人跟你喝就不错了。很多人45岁开始被世界遗忘。连仇人都不愿意搭理他们了。”  
“也是，谢谢你，愿意持之以恒地当我的仇人。”哈利碰了一下德拉科的杯子。  
“你不是还有纳威罗恩什么的嘛。”  
“纳威在霍格沃茨，离我太远了。罗恩倒是想找我，但是赫敏不让他喝酒。他哪里敢得罪赫敏。”  
“你看也不是人人都离婚的，你的好朋友的婚姻就比你成功。前天我还看到他们上婚姻专访。”  
“总有人要给大家做榜样嘛。都像我这样，年轻人不结婚，巫师的生育率就更低了。”  
“那你也可以找他们喝茶，不一定要喝酒。”  
“我离婚以后他们老觉得我精神状态有问题。我不喜欢别人那么关怀我。”  
“你以前不是很享受别人关怀你吗？破特宝宝。”  
“现在我都多少岁了，你这爸爸的乖儿子。我就想一个人呆着。离婚是离婚了，老子凭实力单身，为什么我就一定要去参加群体活动，去相亲？我就想一个人呆着不行吗？”  
“都这样，一看你没老婆就想给你介绍对象。我也是。给你介绍了很多吧。”  
“嗯，有未婚的，也有丧偶的，也有离异的。”  
“去见过吗？怎么样？”  
“没有能继续的。”  
“你这么挑剔？看不出来。”  
“也不是挑剔。我说什么她们都听不懂，还不懂装懂。”  
“听不懂就讲嘛。”  
“讲不动。我上班天天都在跟人讲话，下班还要跟陌生人花精力磨合，没意思。有那功夫我不如找你喝酒。咱俩都磨合三十几年了，说什么都懂，不用说都懂。不懂的也就不说了。”  
“你跟你前妻不也是说什么都懂，不是也没过下去？”  
“就是说啊。其实我有时候想，如果那时候我挣扎一下，会不会我们就不离了？”  
“你前妻是正派人，如果她希望有新的生活，就一定会离婚。”  
“也是。”  
“说实在的，既然你后知后觉地发现自己还是不服气。你也还可以努力一下，你还是有机会的，正如我们讨论过的，你有你自己的魅力。也许以后你前妻累了会回来找你，或者等她累了，你去把她找回来。”德拉科很诚恳地说。  
“你觉得她短时间内会累吗？”  
“好像不会。”德拉科最近对哈利很坦诚。  
“我想过了。我不是不喜欢她。真的。我怎么会不喜欢她呢？可是我累了。我的喜欢不足够我去求她，跟那些狗竞争，求她回心转意了。”哈利说起来，语气里真心带着点悲伤，“我很伤心，为什么我连打跑那些狗的力气都没有了。”  
“相亲对象呢？”  
哈利喝了一口，接着说，“那些相亲对象也是，有个把也不是互相没有好感，可是她们一拿乔，我就再也不联系了。我的喜欢太浅了，不足够让我去干这些事。”  
“那没有人追你吗？你躺平了等着就行的那种。”  
“有啊，可是如果放任她们追我，我就得出于礼貌睡她们。睡了分手她们要哭。不分手就要求婚。多吓人。”  
“你跟你前妻真的很不同啊。你看人家，都约会过多少狗了，精力无穷。你俩确实过不到一起去。”  
“我也没输啊。我睡过魔法界第二黄金单身汉了，虽然不能拿出去到处说。”  
“第一是谁？”  
“我自己。”  
“你什么时候成第一了。算了，你第一就第一吧。随便你。不过人家是各种狗扑着追，你是送上门求我睡。性质还是不同。”  
“谁求你睡了？哎，算了，不跟你争了，没意思。你说她跟那些狗是爱情吗？”  
“你管她是不是爱情。你前妻明显过比你开心，对现在的关系享受得不得了。人家正潇洒快活，你还在这儿拧巴地追究什么是爱情。所以说你前妻就比你活得痛快。活该你被离婚。”  
“我现在也没有不开心。我也没有不享受我跟你的关系。所以我……所以我应该得出一个什么结论？”  
“破特，你这脑子自从留了疤就没有痊愈过，里头都在想什么，stop.”  
“你直接给我摄神取念不就知道了。我大脑封闭术没你好，你知道。”  
“我为什么要对你摄神取念，太耗费我的精力了，喝酒而已，我不想了解你。了解你对我来说是负担。”  
“你已经了解我了。你说得对，没几个人有你了解我。这事儿听起来怎么那么不对呢？”  
“不对就不对吧。反正都这样了。”  
“喝完了。”哈利发现他俩太能喝了。  
“这么快就喝完了？”德拉科感觉时间过得很快。  
“下面该干什么了？”  
“滚回你的部长办公室睡觉。明天还要起来认真做人。”  
“回去太麻烦了，卫生间还是公用的。我不喜欢公用的卫生间。我对公用卫生间有心理阴影。老觉得哪儿躲着一个人要杀我。”  
“有那么严重吗？明明那天我正大光明地站在那儿，你从角落里窜出来想杀我。”  
“算了算了，我们互相杀行了吧。都活下来了，争这个有什么意思。”  
“哎，你动用部长权力给自己批个专用的，大不了自己掏钱。”  
“不占预算也要走流程啊。媒体还会监督我，说我胡乱挥霍给自己盖卫生间。一想到这些我头就疼。”  
“头痛总比疤疼强吧。行，我知道了。”  
黑灯瞎火中不知道哪句是谁说的彩蛋又来了  
“你上次说你15岁想过睡我？是个什么情况？”  
“压力太大，你又整天在我面前晃悠，我就拿你幻想一下。总之就是你为我各种服务。你不会想知道细节的。”  
“为什么全是我为你服务？”  
“幻想啊！难道幻想中我还为你服务？那我也太惨了吧。”  
“现在你发现了为我服务还挺爽的？”  
“也没什么爽不爽的，当初一直用你，就当还债了。”  
“你还得挺有诚意，再还一个。”  
“现在？你还搞得动？”  
“搞你就搞得动。”


	3. 现在说再见会不会太早

哈利最近很忙，不过他还是老往德拉科家跑。  
“自从你来喝酒这几年，把我的低级收藏都快喝光了。”  
“你给我喝的都是低等收藏啊……高档的在哪里？带我看看呗。”  
“马尔福家的高级收藏是你能看的吗？”  
“我好歹也是部长呢……”  
“部长来来去去，动辄死于非命，马尔福姓氏长存，部长能跟马尔福相提并论？”  
“以后你会给我看的，我有信心。”  
“keep calm and dreaming your dreams，你还真把你在霍格沃茨煽动无知小朋友的胡诌当真了。”  
“哇，我的演讲你都看了？”哈利果断抓住了重点，这可是他在霍格沃茨演讲里的句子。  
“写得太差了。讲得更差。斯科皮三岁就写得比你好。”  
“又不是我写的，我助理写的。“哈利紧追不放，”你在家偷偷看我的演讲？”  
“当笑话看。”  
“最近很多演讲，这篇不算很正式的，喂，你连我这种演讲都看？”  
“你最近这么忙就不要来烦我了。”德拉科很明显是在转移话题。  
“再忙也要来嘛，要不然你很寂寞的。”  
“我可没有寂寞到饥不择食的程度。”德拉科一脸嫌弃。  
“是啊。我知道你挑剔。所以我才一定得来啊。要不然……”哈利觉得德拉科最近智力有点下降，总是说一些似乎嫌弃但是实际上把自己塞进坑里的话，不知道是不是早更了，但是男人好像不会早更。  
“你跑来求我睡你，我却之不恭而已。”然后德拉科就总是这样徒劳无功地说些补救的话。  
“最近确实太忙了，哎。”哈利虽然这么说，但并没有什么抱怨的语气。  
“你最近半年当部长当出感觉了？”  
“是啊……虽然才半年，但是我发现当部长也不错，可以做的事情更多，看问题的角度也更广阔了，很多以前的想法都能付诸实现，”哈利若有所思了停顿了一下，然后认真点点头，“的确，还不错。难怪那么多人想当部长。邓布利多拒绝这个职位真的很有勇气和智慧。”  
“那你的中年危机算是过去了。”  
“工作方面是这样。生活……”  
“生活还要继续。”  
“谢谢你，这句话很对，生活还要继续。”  
“这是我太太死前告诉我的，无论如何，生活还要继续。”  
“谢谢你太太。也谢谢你。如果没有你天天听我抱怨，帮我开解，我不会这么快接受这些，别笑话我，我认真的。”  
“不客气，虽然我没想帮你，我只是想看你笑话。那，我们也要道别了。”德拉科也认真地说。  
“为什么要道别？你要去哪儿？”哈利自问虽然忙，可是来马尔福庄园还是很频繁的，从没听他说过他要远行。  
“我不去哪儿。你中年危机都过去了，工作如鱼得水，忙得鸡飞狗跳，是你不会再来了。所以，再见。”  
“我工作适应了，就不能来找你了吗？这是什么道理。”  
“你来我这儿不就是为了安安静静地喝酒、抱怨吗，现在你已经不再抱怨了，你还来做什么。你会有新的酒友的。”  
“你以为像你这样的酒友这么容易找到么？再说我除了喝酒聊天还要跟你……嗯，睡呢。别总一下床就假装我们之间没有那种关系，再说，我不是说了吗，我生活中的中年危机还没有结束。”  
“离婚的事还没走出去？你前妻都换了……”  
“今天你就不用告诉我我前妻的动态了。”  
“本来就没想说，你先提中年危机的，这次的根本不用我说，对吧？”德拉科有点狭促。  
“这次真是麻瓜巫师，无人不知啊……麻瓜的明星，演的电影是一个穿着奇怪衣服的人飞来飞去拯救世界，据说在麻瓜世界特别有名。”  
“那你也不用感觉挫败了，毕竟是电影明星，风度翩翩、身手敏捷，算是麻瓜男性顶级的选手。败给他不算你输。”  
“离婚以后她才找的，我们之间谈不上输赢。我烦的是詹姆和阿不思都是他的fans，特别崇拜他。”  
“难道你是痛心世风日下，巫师居然崇拜麻瓜？我以为人们一般认为只有我会有这种政治不正确的想法。”  
“倒不是说这个……主要是……他们对金妮跟这人约会特别高兴，那个兴奋劲儿……让金妮带他们去跟这个人吃饭，拍照，还发社交网站。可他们现在跟我吃饭都只是定期见个面很敷衍地聊天，从来不发跟我吃饭的照片。”  
“儿子在这个年龄对爸爸都这样。别太当回事。”  
“我在这年龄没有爸爸。我哪里知道父子关系是怎么回事。”  
“你在任何年龄都没有爸爸。”  
“喂！”  
“抱歉。”  
“过分了啊你。我一岁的时候还是有爸爸的。我十几岁的时候也有过教父。”  
“你教父的事……我很抱歉。”  
“算了。我没爸爸又不是你造成的。不过……我有时候真的很羡慕你们这些有爸爸的。”  
“我跟我父亲关系也不算好。”  
“那你也知道什么是不好，我根本不知道什么是好不好。”  
“你不是跟你岳父，啊不，前岳父情同父子？”  
“不一样的。他们总是特别考虑我的感受。我不是说这样不好，但很明显，这不是真正的父子关系，对不对？”  
“真正的父子关系，怎么说呢……也看人的吧，有的成了知己，有的成了兄弟，有的是甲乙，有的是仇敌。”  
“你呢？”  
“我说不好，我小时候很崇拜他，突然有一天我就要去救他了，有段时间我很逃避他，后来就我要给他治病，我要跟他谈判给利亚和斯科皮争取权益，我们之间……很复杂。”  
“抱歉，让你提前这些。”  
“没关系，想想这些，对我处理和斯科皮的关系也有帮助。”  
“说起来，你儿子究竟在跟我儿子还是赫敏的女儿约会？”  
“不知道。我们不说这个。”  
“说得好像你们平时有别的话说说一样，你们平时说话吗？”  
“当然说话，你懂什么，我们马尔福家的男人不喜欢多话，你以为都像你们韦……算了，你已经不是韦斯莱家的女婿了。”  
“他们的事……我们真的很难懂。”  
“我们跟他们不一样。我们二十岁岁的时候已经经历了太多了，很早就知道自己要什么。他们在太平盛世里长大。”  
“也未必。你看我，我早早定下来，还不是失败了。所以，我不会干涉他们。也许他们根本不需要我的建议。最终他们都会发现，他们的父亲只是普通人。”  
“谁不是普通人呢……其实话说回来，他们对这个演员也就是个新鲜感而已。谁不知道电影里的拯救世界都是假的啊……他们以后就会知道你年轻的时候是真的拯救过世界。”  
“喂，等等，你说我拯救过世界？”哈利又抓住了一个重点。  
“这只是一个通用说法而已，我使用这个说法只是为了叙述的简便，不代表我认可或者……”  
“不不，你就是说了。”哈利乐滋滋地喝了一口威士忌。  
“你就沉醉在你救世主的幻想里吧，毕竟你除了钱和官位一无所有了。”  
“无所谓你事后怎么你那一套话术补救，脱口而出的真心话才反应你内心的真实想法，哈。”  
“你这厚脸皮还真适合当从政，你早二十年就该放弃傲罗生涯当部长了，哦不对，那时候虽然你脸皮很厚但是还太过无知。再说你听这个还没听够吗？正常人不是应该早就听得想吐了？”  
“听别人说我当然听得想吐。你不一样。你可是第一次不带任何讽刺意味地说呢。”  
“是我说的，”德拉科开始耍赖，“又怎么样，有什么不同？”  
“当然不同了，你说出来，自然不同。”哈利意味深长地看着德拉科。  
“因为全世界只有我没说过，所以你非听我说不可？你怎么对个人名望这么固执呢，你又不是金加隆，不可能获得每个人的青睐。”  
“不，我没想获得每个人的青睐。我只想获得……嗯，你还觉得一定要跟我再见吗？你一定要这么把我赶走吗？”  
“为什么不？人和人……本来就是这样。离别是常态，聚在一起才是偶发事件。你会有新的社交的。我不是赶你，我是在给你做心理建设。”  
“虽然忙，但是你可以请我啊，你请我我就来。真的。”  
“我为什么要请你啊？你不知道我一个人在家多快活，你来了，讨我的酒……”  
“睡你的body。”哈利笑嘻嘻地接上。  
“无知而幼稚地怼天怼地，还要我开导你。”  
“你低落的时候，我也开导过你，不请我吗？真的不请我吗？”  
“我把这些酒拿去喂狗，它们还知道双膝跪地冲着我感激地呜咽呢。给你喝呢，你就知道喝多了用语言恶毒攻击我。”  
“我……难道我就没有双膝跪地……对你……呜咽过吗？当然这种时候是你感激地看着我。”  
德拉科涨红了脸，“你……你……恬不知耻……”  
“你享受到了……还说我恬不知耻……究竟是谁恬不知耻啊，”哈利凑过去，“我今天带了有热感的……要不我们现在就试试吧……”  
“我不喜欢热的，我喜欢凉的。”  
“我就知道你要抬杠，凉的也带了，你先来，怎么样？”  
——彩蛋——  
“谁说自己不会饥不择食的啊，叫得那么大声。”  
“你15岁时究竟yy了我多少种姿势啊？”  
“无非就是你给我口啊帮我手啊之类之类，具体的不能用语言描述。”  
“你做都做了……还在乎羞耻心么？”  
“这个……只能用行动告诉你……”


	4. 有人问我你究竟哪里好

哈利想了想，“其实我今天来有个公事想找你商量。”  
“公事找我助理预约时间去办公室谈。我在家不谈公事。”  
“这件事不适合在办公室谈。你就拨冗跟我谈一谈嘛，我来都来了。你看我还带了酒。”  
“部长不用这么客气，在庄园要调查什么你随便派个人带着公文来，合理合法的调查我都会配合的。”  
“不不，不是这种公事。你别误会。”  
“魔法部长找我还能有什么公事？圣芒戈是独立社会机构，跟你们没有行政隶属关系。”  
“是这样的，我要去参加国际巫师联合会的部长大会，每五年一次的那个，你知道吧？全世界所有的魔法部长在一起开会，商量……”  
“我知道那是什么。你得去一趟，然后呢？”  
“我不是一个人，要带一个代表团去，其中要一个负责社会公共医疗的代表……”  
“不去。你不是有公共医疗司的司长吗？”  
“他不如你。”  
“这种会议是讨论公共政策的，我是医疗和管理专家，我不开这种事务性扯皮大会。”  
“好吧……还有，大会会安排很多教育、科学、文化、医疗方面的非官方活动，一般是由配偶或者伴侣参加。”  
“你现在知道发愁你没配偶了？你离婚的时候就应该想到啊，现在难道用迷情剂把你前妻骗回来？用迷情剂可是犯法的，小心我举报你。魔法部长用迷情剂骗前妻回心转意，听起来就是个好新闻。”  
“我又不是主动离婚的，我是被离婚的。”  
“你不是说你当时很爽快就答应了。这件事关系不大，很多部长都没有伴侣，你可以让你女儿陪你去。”  
“她刚生宝宝。”  
“那……你没有姐姐，你好兄弟的妹妹本来可以算你妹妹，可她同时是你前妻，哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“你幸灾乐祸什么？”  
“你现在知道娶好朋友的妹妹有什么好处了吧，哈哈哈。”  
“你不也娶了同学的妹妹吗？”  
“纯血家族之间沾亲带故很正常，再说我跟达芙妮只是同学，算不上好朋友。”  
“你有好朋友吗？你念书时根本就没有真正的朋友！”  
“破特！”  
“抱歉。”  
“说起来，你们不是号称魔法界完美离异前夫妻吗？”  
“那是我跟她为了各自事业打造的公众形象。实际上有的时候还很尴尬的，至少我觉得尴尬，比如她是好几个波特的妈妈，她可以去参加我家的纪念活动，可是每次又都带着她那不知道哪里来的新男友。”  
“这是风俗，社会都接受的，你不要看见前妻过得比你快活就心理不平衡。”  
“我有什么好不平衡的。我们离婚是一别两宽，各生欢喜。”  
“她世界变得宽阔多了，也是挺欢喜的，你嘛……你整天号称自己凭实力单身，其实偷偷在我家喝酒抱怨，你哪儿宽哪儿欢喜了？”  
哈利理直气壮，“我跟你在一起喝酒就很高兴，很欢喜，我认识了好多威士忌厂牌我的世界更宽阔了。怎么了？不服气吗？”  
“服气，行了吧，”德拉科帮他盘算，“你没有妈妈，嗯，那你……前丈母娘？你前丈母娘也看上去也还挺大气的。”  
“喂！我前丈母娘？陪我去参加世界魔法部长大会？我这是人生失败到什么地步了？”  
“那你怎么办，谁让你父女关系处得不好，你活得这么失败你怪谁，你看美国的那个麻鸡总统……”  
“不是相处不好！我女儿刚生宝宝！唉？你还知道美国麻鸡总统？”哈利难以想象德拉科看美国电视新闻的画面。  
“我太太身前订的麻瓜报纸和有线电视，我一直续费的。没事也会看看。”  
“总之没有人陪我去，英国魔法界的颜面何存。”  
“没有就没有嘛，代表团里比较高级的代表的配偶去一下这种活动，也可以的。”  
“那不好，我们怎么说也是魔法大国呢，部长伴侣要演讲，主持活动……你觉得这个主意怎么样……你看你形象不错，是医院院长，很适应公众生活……”  
“送客！”  
“你家早就没有家养精灵了，”哈利动也没动，“你以部长男友的身份参加，回来以后你不愿意继续这个角色的话，我们就宣布分手。你就当公费旅行，不吃亏。”  
“我缺钱旅行？我，圣芒戈的院长、马尔福的家主，无数基金会的主席和董事，沦落到要靠出卖名誉免费旅行？你偶尔也用用你花生仁大的脑子行吗？”  
“主办方会安排很多光靠花钱去不了的参观呢，比如金字塔底的法老古墓，可不是有钱就能去。”哈利不以为意。  
“我上次魔法医院院长大会的时候已经去过了。趁我魔杖不在手边，赶紧滚。”  
“你不会把我阿瓦达的，用阿瓦达要享受杀人的快感才有效，你只有干我的时候才有快感。”  
“破特你什么时候学的满嘴的下流话，真是有辱我的清听……神锋无影就足够了。”  
“部长在你家受了重伤，你要写多少页的报告啊。”  
“我这么高明的医术，不用惊动别人就能把你治好。”  
“那你给自己平白添这个麻烦又是干嘛？”哈利觉得很好笑，这个人怎么老是把自己绕进一个无用功的圈套里。  
“我现在唯一好奇的是，”德拉科对今天哈利在斗嘴方面的超常发挥很是愤慨，“你是怎么想出这个馊主意的？你就不能脑子正常一点，从你的相亲对象找一个好说话的商量商量陪你去吗？”  
“我很久没相亲了。自从总是跟你……嗯，你不嫌弃我下流的话，上床，我就再也没去过了。”  
“以前吃过饭的那些？你不是说有几个还行吗？”  
“那也不行。开会要一直同出同入，还要各种高调访问活动，一回来就分手，太伤人了，就算是约好的，对人家名誉也有影响，我不能做这种不负责的事。”  
“那我就召之即来挥之即去？我，我是应召伴游？我就没有名誉了？你把我当什么了？！”德拉科越说越生气。  
“当什么？当男朋友啊！”哈利脱口而出，“我当然会对你负责的，我又不是一时兴起，我想过的，只要你愿意，我甚至可以在部长讲话后面公开求婚。当然你不需要答应我，这只是一种尊重的姿态。”  
“你想过的，你想过了。我知道你怎么想的。就跟你来喝威士忌一样。因为烈酒喝不动了，啤酒喝着没劲，葡萄酒没有闲心品，就剩下威士忌可以喝了，”德拉科愤愤地学哈利以前说过的评论酒的话，“在你心里，人也是一样，对吧？前妻不能请，女儿刚生孩子，没有其它可以用的人了，就剩下这个人了，正好适合这种场面，就叫他去吧，对外就说是男朋友好了，姿态做足，反正回国就宣布分手，丢脸的也是死对头，没有任何损失，还能作为保守派和改革派和解的象征。你说的没错，你确实当部长当出感觉了，你眼里我只不过个资源，更何况不过是利用从小的死对头。哈利·波特，你、给、我、滚。”  
哈利嘴巴张大合不拢。他已经三十年没见过这个人这么生气了，这人尖酸刻薄、沉默阴冷、嘲讽戏谑他都习惯了，但他早就忘了这个人生这么大的气是什么感觉，“抱，抱歉。”  
德拉科自己喝酒，不说话。  
“我……我没有这么想你。我早就没当你是死对头了。”哈利辩解地很无力。  
“说酒的那些话，不是你的金口玉言吗？”德拉科讽刺地问。  
“是我说的。可人会变的，你说的。我们不是死对头，那都多少年前的事了。至少也是……”哈利想说朋友，可他说不出口。  
“啊，不是死对头，因为我们现在是炮友了，对吧？你就算有求于我，都说不出朋友两个字。多么纯洁的炮友关系，不掺任何杂质的炮友关系。”  
炮友两个字有点刺伤哈利，“你对炮友的标准还真高。我跟你聊自己最痛惜的事，上床，并且没跟别人有任何亲密关系了——我绝对没有，你不会告诉我你有吧？你管这叫炮友？”  
“我鳏居之后一直就没有跟人有亲密关系，这跟你找不找我喝酒没关系。”  
“那就是说你鳏居之后没有任何亲密关系，除了我。换言之，我是你鳏居之后唯一愿意发生亲密关系的人，对不对？”  
“我们只有酒和性，我们连朋友都算不上，你说得出朋友这个词吗？”  
“还记得我们十一岁，你第一次向我伸出手吗？”  
“你还有脸提。真是我一辈子第一个奇耻大辱。我只不过想跟你做个朋友而已，你的表情却好像我要拉你下地狱。”  
“后来你一直针对我。”  
“是你先羞辱了我，你小题大做。”  
“我以前也搞不清自己究竟为什么一直回避跟你做朋友。最近突然明白了，我们没能做朋友是因为我们注定是要……”  
“要上床。你不能跟好朋友上床，你只能跟炮友上床。就这样。别想再多了。我不想做你的朋友，就算全世界每个人都想跟救世主做朋友，我也绝不稀罕你的友谊。”  
“我们做不成朋友是因为几十年以后，我们的路径不通往那里。你自己说，哪有人会跟炮友聊那么多人生经历，在炮友面前真实暴露自己在外面拼命藏起来的痛苦和弱点……你告诉我，这是什么关系？”  
“那好吧，大不了，我们是会上床的朋友，破特，你别再闹了，我们都是有重重叠叠社会关系和身份的人，这不是儿戏。”  
“这不是儿戏，”哈利重复着他的话，盯着他，沉默。  
这种沉默让德拉科心里有点慌。这不是他们习惯的氛围。他们是惯于兵来将挡水来土淹，唯恐斗嘴落了下乘的。  
德拉科也收拾起刚才那幅雄辩的神情，安静了一会儿，然后轻声说，“你知道就好。”  
“我错了。我刚才不该用那种语气，我也不该说回来以后就宣布分手这些话。太轻佻了，抱歉，我的轻佻冒犯了你。”哈利的声音也不自觉地放低下来。  
“没关系。就当你间歇性失心疯好了，反正你经常在我这儿失心疯。以后别闹了就行。”  
“我是想说……我应该一开始就认真地跟你谈，请你以伴侣身份陪我去开会。我真的没闹，也没当儿戏。还有，那我也得说，你说我是炮友，你伤了我的心。”  
“你这是道歉还是数落我？你到底有没有诚意啊？我怎么就伤了你的心了？”德拉科有点受不了，怎么这人道歉了还没完呐。  
“我在你面前……你看过我演讲，你知道我在外人面前什么样，我真的有很多弱点只暴露给你看。你却说我们只是炮友。”  
“抱歉，”德拉科被他说得有点惭愧，——哈利确实在他面前放下所有中年男人的那种伪装，“其实，其实我从来没想过我们究竟算什么。”  
“我们上床无数次了，你告诉我你没想过我们算什么？这不是你。”  
“我说了我们是炮友你又不高兴，你这人怎么这么别扭啊！难怪你前妻不要你！”  
“你帮我走出离婚的阴影，我在你面前无所顾忌。我们真的不算那种关系吗？如果我先认真跟你谈，你又怕什么呢？你自己说了，利亚说过，生活总要继续。再说，利亚挺喜欢我这个人的，我知道。你是不愿意想还是不敢想？”  
德拉科没说话。他想起利亚，利亚的确说过这样的话。  
“你教会我喝单一麦芽威士忌……我一直觉得我们就像这种威士忌，混沌又清澈，香气不冲，但黏在人身上就跑不掉，一切都很缓慢，不会即刻头晕，但后劲特别大。没有哪一点是说得清的但是……”  
“你再抒这种水平低劣的情，我早上吃的法式吐司都要吐出来了。再说你根本不喜欢威士忌。”  
“以前不喜欢。现在我喜欢了。威士忌自然而然地就流进我身体里了。就是我的感受……我都告诉你了。难道你不觉得……我们是可以以伴侣身份公开活动的？”  
“我告诉过你很多次了吧。我再也没有能力像对待利亚那样再去对待一个人了。我不是怕什么，也不是逃避什么，我只是不再有这个能力了。”  
“我不需要你‘像对待利亚那样’，说实在的，我也没办法像曾经爱金妮那样……对待你。你和利亚，你们是白葡萄酒，长相思。那是没办法复制的。我也不需要复制品。我们是另一种酒，单一麦芽威士忌。我们是独一无二的。我们是另一条故事线。这才是我跟你的关系的意义。”哈利越说越诚恳，他已经没有退路了，他必须把自己都表达出来。  
“你不觉得我们讨论金妮和利亚谈得太多了吗？哪有谈到爱的两个人还总是谈到前妻和亡妻？”  
“因为她们把我们变成了现在这样的人。因为我们要解决现在的问题，这些过去就绕不过去。她们是绕不过去的。因为她们把我们变成了现在这样的人。”  
“我喜欢现在的我自己比过去的我更多。”  
“我也是。我们是中年人了，我们是带着过去生活的馈赠和伤痛在……谈恋爱。我们当然会谈起过去。这没什么，甚至更好。”  
“谈什么，没有。没有谈恋爱。绝对没有。”德拉科最后无望地垂死挣扎。德拉科记得哈利一年前为了“究竟什么是爱情”这件事纠结了很久，——当然，他也同样劝了他那么久。现在他发现他把自己赔进去了。  
“我本来没想说得这么明白。是你把我带到了这里。谢谢你让我把话都说开了。愿不愿意来全看你，好了，我说完了，”哈利直视他，“现在，你告诉我，是不是你，你一直在逃避这件事。”  
“谁逃避了？我的确没有正视这件事，你就正视了吗？我们……做过那么多次，你从来没有吻过我。”  
“接吻？你就为了这个？”哈利差点没呛着。  
“我们之间所有的动作只关乎性，而没有任何亲昵的意味，我理所应当地会认为你是在刻意维持炮友的定位，一丝一毫都不僭越。”  
“你说得对，是我错了。”哈利搂过他，深深地吻他。  
德拉科很快便开始回应他。  
这个吻是顺理成章的，水到渠成的，被两个人久久期待的而发生的，但这样突如其来也不失为一个惊喜。他们没有很激烈，也没有故意你来我往去过什么招数。  
无非就是舌头交缠，唇齿相抵，吮吸彼此口腔里还留着的威士忌的余韵，互相捧着脸或者抚摸头发。但这样也已经足够他们都闭上眼睛。  
哈利放开他，“原谅我，我是一个46岁的被离过婚的男人，如果没有戏谑的外壳，我没有勇气表达我自己。”  
“把自己保护好、别受伤，是第一位的。”德拉科的语气说不出是责怪嗔怪还是自嘲。  
“以为把自己保护得很好，其实感情差点破产了。”  
“有人，我是不想点名批评谁啊，多亏了另一个人的点化。”  
“可是如果我不提这件事，你也不会提，你为什么就不能提？”  
“我就不用保护我自己了么……我怎么知道越过了这个边界之后会有什么，会不会一片荒凉，是不是会像11岁时那样伸出手……”  
“我有时候真受不了你。”  
“受不了就走。是我请你来的吗，是我请你……”  
德拉科没说完，哈利就把嘴唇堵了上去。  
这次他们找到更多的一点感觉了，吻到彼此感觉呼吸频率都不对了才松开。  
“我有时候真受不了你46岁了还这么敏感、纤细的少年心，”哈利没再继续反击了，摩挲他依然紧致的面庞，他现在发现接吻让他打开了一个新世界。  
“你不也依然冲动又愚蠢。”  
“说吧，你究竟去不去？”  
德拉科发现他最终还是掉进哈利挖的坑里了。可诡异的是，他自己好像也不太想爬出来，“谁……谁要你在部长大会公开求婚，这么丢脸的事……太丢脸了。”  
“绝对！不会！我现在想起那种话都想揍自己。”  
“如果你把你那些疯话都取消了我可以考虑一下……”德拉科耳根都红了，“我觉得现在这样就很好。如果你认为我们这样算是谈恋爱的话。”


End file.
